calvinandhobbesfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
National Calvinball League (NCL)
The National Calvinball League' '(Or NCL for short) is a "major" sporting league in the United States created by Calvin and Hobbes. However, despite it being called a major league series, all the teams are from where Calvin and Hobbes live, with only a few outside their state, which are normally lead by players from other major sports The league was founded in 2016. List of Teams Divisions Pacific Division *Los Angeles Devils *San Diego Lightning *San Francisco Hitmen *San Jose Sharks *Seattle Navigators Mountain Division *Arizona RedBirds *Denver Danger *Utah Rock *Las Vegas Black Knights Central Division *Chicago Indians *Dallas Ranchers *Houston Bulls *Kansas City Kings *Milwaukee Deer *Minnesota Warriors *Nashville Carnivores *New Orleans Seagulls *St.Louis Pronghorns Atlantic Division *Atlanta Natives *Boston Blue Sox *Brooklyn Bridges *Charlotte Bobcats *Cincinatti Panthers *Cleveland Reds *Detroit Hot Rods *Indianapolis Bucks *Jacksonville Cheetahs *Miami Sharks *New York A-Bombs *Philadelphia Hawks *Pittsburgh Iron *Providence Red Hens *Tampa Bay Thunder *Washington Magic Canadian Division *Calgary Miners *Edmonton Energy *Montreal Blaze *Saskatchewan Speed *Toronto Triceratops *Winnepeg Fighter Jets Providence Division *Bill Watterson Elementary School Artists *Calvin's Crusaders *Hobbes' Terrific Tigers *Moe's Super Team *Susie's Squad History The NCL was first created by Calvin and Hobbes after attempting to hold the Calvinball World Championships, which ended in failure and disaster, which prompted the two to create a league for Calvinball, but not before they hosted the First Annual Calvinball Tournament, which ended in failure as well. Calvin and Hobbes managed to get 5 teams to join, but soon realized they needed more for the first season, and through bribing, scheming, etc. Calvin and Hobbes managed to get 23 teams for the first season. The first season soon started, and the regular season was won by Calvin's Crusaders with a 85-0 record. Then in the first season playoffs, Calvin's Crusaders won all their games to become the overall champions of Season 1. (More coming soon for this) Split and Reunification Following a Season 4 match in which Calvin rigged the game for his team against Hobbes. Hobbes told Calvin to quit rigging games, which Calvin refused to do, causing Hobbes to defect from the NCL and managed to drag teams over to his NCL H Division, while the remaining teams in Calvin's NCL became the NCL C Division. The feud between these two leagues was huge, and caused chaos, eventually, the two remerged back into the NCL. (More coming soon for this) Rules *Calvinball can't be played the same way twice. *Ultimate Referee has final say on any play. *Boss and Dictator for Life of the NCL can make any decision and overrule any call he pleases. *Rigging games is legal as long you are the ref, just like any sport. *Betting on games is allowed. *Dirty play is allowed (Ultimate Referee determines if a dirty play is too dirty or not, though it most likely won't) *No saying Calvinball is rigged. *Only one referee (The Ultimate Referee) for a game. *Ultimate Referee can make any call he pleases. *Ultimate Referee can eject anyone from the playing field no matter what. *Top 12 teams in the regular season standings make it to the playoffs. *Playoffs are tournament style one game each, no best of series or anything. *If a player gets injured, they have to pay for medical expenses with their own money. *Nobody can sue NCL for any reason. *The regular season is 85 games. *A Yellow Card and Technical Foul leads to a Red Card Ejection. *The Calvinball Anthem must be played before each game. *Every season is named Season 1,2, and so on, no season shall be named with years. *There are 5 referees, 1 is the Ultimate Referee, and 1 in the Replay Center in Providence. *Have fun, but realize that there's pride, glory, and bragging rights on the line for you. -NCL Official Rulebook, created by NCL Boss and Dictator for Life Calvin and NCL President and Second-in-Command Hobbes. Previous Champions Regular Season Champions: *Season 1: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 2: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 3: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 4: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 5: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 6: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 7: Chicago Indians *Season 8: Chicago Indians *Season 9: Vancouver Rebels Overall Season Champions (Playoff Winners) *Season 1: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 2: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 3: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 4: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 5: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 6: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 7: Hobbes' Terrific Tigers *Season 8: Chicago Indians *Season 9: Boston Blue Sox NCL Playoffs After the 85 game regular season ends, the Top 12 teams in the standings advance to the NCL Playoffs, a tournament that is only one game for each round, with the winner being crowned Overall Champion of the Season. (More details coming soon) *Season 1 Winner: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 1 Runner-Up: Chicago Indians *Season 2 Winner: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 2 Runner-Up: Hobbes' Terrific Tigers *Season 3 Winner: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 3 Runner-Up: Kansas City Kings *Season 4 Winner: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 4 Runner-Up: Moe's Super Team *Season 5 Winner: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 5 Runner-Up: Detroit Hot-Rods *Season 6 Winner: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 6 Runner-Up: Bill Watterson *Season 7 Winner: Hobbes' Terrific Tigers *Season 7 Runner-Up: Washington Magic *Season 8 Winner: Chicago Indians *Season 8 Runner-Up: Calvin's Crusaders *Season 9 Winner: Boston Blue Sox *Season 9 Runner-Up: Atlanta Natives Accusations of Rigging and Bias Since the start, many people have believed the NCL is infact rigged. This is true mainly due to the rules saying rigging games is allowed. It is shown that Calvin rigs it for his own team, as his team is the only NCL team to go 85-0 in all the seasons played, and has won every single Playoff Game it has been in. Calvin claims its not rigged, even though it is, as he often suspends players for unrealistic amounts of time for saying his league is rigged, or insulting him in some way. Calvin promises to not rig the season anymore, but he has still continued to rig it for his team. Calvin eventually got sued by all the teams except his after rigging it for his team for 6 straight seasons, and issuing tons of suspensions for hundreds of players that created and joined a NCL Players' Union, as Calvin called it "A threat to his power". Eventually, Calvin apologizes and takes his word, and adds officials in the game. Trivia *All the teams are parodies of actual sports teams in that city. *The 85 game regular season is based off of Calvin and Hobbes originally premiering in newspapers in 1985. -More to this page coming soon... -NMMacc18